Un paso más cerca
by Miranda Lovely
Summary: De cuando Katniss aceptó tener un bebé con Peeta... Y su por qué. Sin afectar absolutamente nada en un futuro o un pasado. KatnissXPeeta. Completo.


_Los juegos del hambre no son de mi propiedad, al igual que las frases utilizadas para el título. No pretendo lucrar con ninguno de los dos. __Dedicación especial para_**_LizyVi_****.**Lo prometido es deuda chica (: Espero que te guste, lamento si me faltó un poco de miel.

**_Un paso más cerca._**

_Por: Miranda Lovely_

.o:o:O:o:o.o:o:O:o:o.o:o:O:o:o.o:o:O:o:o.o:o:O:o:o.

**_Pan . Esperanza . Protección . Naranjado . Amor . Familia . _**

Las palabras se repetían en ese mismo orden en su cabeza. Acompañándola en el viene y va que daba alrededor de la casa, torciendo sus manos con nervios.

**_Pan . Esperanza . Protección . Naranjado . Amor . Familia . _**

Necesitaba grabarlas en ese específico orden dentro de su agobiada mente. Los relámpagos de la tormenta iluminaban de vez en cuando la habitación. El sonido de la lluvia cubría su frenética forma de memorizar en voz alta.

**_Pan . Esperanza . Protección . Naranjado . Amor . Familia . _**

Los nervios comenzaban a carcomerle la piel. Se arañaba los brazos para mitigar la infernal comezón que, ella sabía, sólo la estaba distrayendo. El estúpido vestido se le enrollaba en las piernas. Las botas de cazador se volvían pesadas a cada nuevo paso que daba. El frío húmedo que se lograba colar entre cualquier rendija existente le entumía los tobillos.

**_Pan . Esperanza . Protección . Naranjado . Amor . Familia . _**

Pero su cabeza sólo podía formar la cadena de palabras que debía terminar de priorizar. El aire pronto se hizo escaso, haciéndola hiperventilar. De acuerdo, se estaba distrayendo demasiado con la tormenta. Pero es que no podía perder tiempo. _No más_.

**_Pan . Esperanza . Protección . Naranjado . Amor . Familia . _**

La desesperación se hizo presente. Sus ojos color gris vagaban por todo el lugar, buscando alguna ayuda a su dilema. Sus manos manoteando su rostro para apartar los mechones que se le escurrían… ¡Y aún no encontraba una BUENA RAZÓN! No había sido capaz de hacer una lista ordenada de sus palabras, mucho menos encontrado una solución a su…

Sus ojos se posaron en una vieja fotografía. Y ahí estaba _él_. Suspiró fastidiada y entornó los ojos. _¡Genial!_ Ahora tenía que encontrar la paz mental que buscaba con los ojos azules de _él _fijossobre ella._ ¡Grandiosa idea, Peeta! _Y caminando amenazadoramente hacia el retrato, su mente le arrojó una palabra más para su lista. '_Hagamos de esto un hogar, Katniss. Con retratos, cortinas limpias y olor a comida caliente todo el tiempo'._

Sus dedos delineando el marco de plata. Luego su rostro impreso. Su sonrisa… _Hogar. _Él había dicho **_'Hogar'_** y ella sólo lo dejó hacer lo que quisiera.

**_Pan . Esperanza . Protección . Naranjado . Amor . Familia … Hogar ._**

Y los recuerdos de tantos años atrás llegaron a ella como una ráfaga._ Él_ arrojando su arma para que ella lo acabara en los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre, y protegiéndola en los siguientes; porque _'Si tú mueres, y yo vivo, no me queda ninguna vida de regreso en el Distrito Doce. Tú eres toda mi vida'_ Y sus ojos comienzan a picar. Su rostro cuando las palabras _'Debí haberte amado bastante' _la golpearon. Su nariz se morma y el frío de la noche se acrecienta. Aquella vez que creyó haberlo perdido para siempre.

**_Pan . Esperanza . Protección . Naranjado . Amor . Familia . Hogar . _**

Mira a su alrededor de nuevo. Y por fin puede ver lo que ha sucedido en el tiempo que ella se ha tomado para meditar. _Está sola. _El pánico empieza a apoderarse de su mente ahora. Regresa la hiperventilación, convirtiéndose rápidamente en sollozos. Su cuerpo tiembla sin control. _Sola_. En su afán por poder tomar la mejor decisión, _Peeta se fue_. Corre hacia la ventana y la desempaña toscamente con la palma. Las luces de la cocina de al lado están encendidas.

Busca la cazadora de su padre y con la adrenalina del miedo, logra atravesar la distancia que los separaba. Bajo la torrencial lluvia, con sus relámpagos atravesando el cielo. Con el viento silbando como cuento de horror. No importaba. Tocó presurosa. Las lágrimas ya corriendo por sus mejillas, deslizándose mezcladas con las gotas de lluvia. El frío congelando su rostro. Sus uñas arañando la madera que le impedía entrar.

Por un instante una línea de luz la cegó, acompañada de la calidez que se escapaba de adentro.

_"¡Katniss!"_

La voz preocupada de él. Sus ojos examinándola al mismo tiempo que la arrastra hacia la sala. Él corriendo de aquí para allá antes de sentarse a su lado en el sillón para abrigarla con todas las mantas que se ha encontrado, frotando sus brazos para que entre en calor. Por un instante se siente bien. El cambio de temperatura, la atención de él, el cálido aroma a pan…

Pero algo en su interior se oprime.

_Así se habían conocido._

Bueno, algo así. Aunque no es como que en este momento esté muriendo de hambre otra vez. Pero casi. Muere por su ausencia, aunque sólo ha sido desde la mañana. Sus ojos siguen derramando más lágrimas de las que le gustaría reconocer. Sus cuerpo sigue temblando, ahora más violentamente con ayuda del frío. Los ojos angustiados de Peeta escrutándola para asegurar que su color vuelva, mientras murmura casi enfadado.

_"Se puede saber ¿En qué estabas pensando?" _Regaña. El ceño de ella se frunce, pero, por esta vez, ella decide callar y no replicar. No ahora que ha tomado una determinación. _"Te puedes enfermar, Katniss" _Aunque él no lo hace fácil. Abre un poco las mantas sobre su regazo y toma sus pequeñas manos para frotarlas. Ella puede sentir que al fin se ha ido el pánico, solo con sentirlo junto a ella. _"Estás helada, Katniss. HELADA. ¿Qué hacías bajo esta lluvia?" _

Katniss puede recordar algo más. Aunque apenas logra sacarlo a flote en su mente. Las pesadillas desgarrando sus sueños, torturándola con las personas que ama. Aunque ahora queden pocas. De entre las obscuras sombras que no la dejan descansar, los abrazos con aroma a canela y pan. La palabra que no reconoció hasta que lo había perdido…

**_Pan . Esperanza . Protección . Naranjado . Amor . Familia . Hogar … Siempre …_**

**_Siempre. _**

_"Me mentiste"_

Su murmullo se perdió bajo el impacto de varios rayos afuera. Los ojos azules meditando sobre sus manos otra opción para darle calor. De pronto se sintió enfadada. ¿Con que _'Siempre'_ no? De un tirón quitó sus manos de entre las de él, dejándolo confundido. _"¿Qué ocurre contigo?"_ Su voz molesta sólo aviva la llama que la parte en este instante.

_"Me mentiste" _Repite ahora en voz alta.

_"¿De qué estás hablando?" _

_"¡Me mentiste, me mentiste, ME MENTISTE!"_

Y de un momento a otro sus puños golpeaban su pecho para alejarlo de ella, mientras él tira de las mangas de la cazadora para atraerla. Su llanto vuelve con más intensidad, casi histérica, pero ahora no le importa. Las lágrimas confunden hasta el límite a Peeta, quién busca con la mirada algo en ella que le de alguna explicación.

_"¡¿De qué estás hablando, Katniss?! ¡No te entiendo!"_

_"¡Suéltame! Mentiroso"_

El dolor de sus palabras no tarda en clavarse en su pecho, pero las ignora. Sabe que ella siempre ha actuado antes de pensar, y la entiende. Siempre la ha entendido. Lucha por retenerla porque sabe que si se va, ella misma es quien se sentirá mal al día siguiente y vendrá a querer componer las cosas. Y él no soportaba eso. Nunca. Ella no tenía por qué pedir disculpas, pues él conocía su forma de ser, y la amaba con eso.

_"¡Katniss, tranquila!"_

Sus lágrimas cayendo violentamente por la brusquedad del momento. Sus gritos mezclados con sollozos. Los brazos de Peeta resistiendo que ella se retuerza para zafarse, envolviendo con fuerza su cintura, pegándola contra él.

Después de un momento más, Katniss sólo tiene fuerza para estrujar entre sus manos la camiseta de Peeta, y él sólo piensa en seguirla abrazando para tranquilizarla. Murmura que todo estará bien, y que sea lo que sea que haya hecho… Lo siente. Pero eso a Katniss no parece complacerle, porque se derrumba en el suelo, haciéndolo caer con ella.

Entierra las palmas en sus hombros, para mantener al menos esa distancia. Peeta trata de tranquilizarla aun, casi arrullándola. Los mechones de su cabello acalorándola por el forcejeo, cubriendo su rostro.

_"Mentiroso"_ Susurra una vez más.

_"¿Qué he hecho ahora?"_

Su actitud de nobleza la saca de sus casillas de nuevo, haciéndola llorar profusamente… otra vez. La desesperación se cuela en la voz de Peeta, quebrándola un poco al no entender absolutamente nada.

_"Vamos, Katniss. Dime ¿Qué he hecho mal ahora? Juro que lo arreglaré… Sólo… Sólo tienes que decirlo, y yo… "_

_"Dijiste **'Siempre'**… ¡tú dijiste **'Siempre'**!"_

Las palabras entrando de a poco en su cabeza. Intentando descubrir lo que sucedía con eso. Una por una, escuchando con atención, pero ninguna le dio una respuesta. Los ojos grises mirándolo con reproche.

_"¡Me dejaste!"_

El grito salido de la nada lo hizo respingar. Sintió el cuerpo de Katniss volver a luchar para alejarse de él, pero sus brazos eran por mucho más fuertes, y esta vez se aprovecharía de eso. Rompió por completo la distancia de ambos, y la pegó tanto a él como pudo. Algo comenzaba a entender de todo esto.

_"Esta mañana, cuando hablamos sobre… Eso. Tú me dejaste sola en casa. ¡Te fuiste!. Tú…"_

_"Shh... Shh… Lo sé, lo sé"_ La voz rota de Katniss le había perforado hondo, quebrando casi por completo la suya. Pero ahora entendía… **_Idiota. _**_"Perdóname, Katniss. No fue mi intención dejarte sola."_

El llanto de ella haciéndola hipar con desesperación. El aire pesado casi asfixiándola. Los brazos fuertes de Peeta protegiéndola aun sobre todas las mantas. Ya no tenía fuerza alguna para pelear con él, ya no quería.

_"Me dejaste"_ Sollozó antes de perder el aliento y esconderse en el cuello de Peeta. Correspondiendo su abrazo por fin. El calor de él marcando diferencia entre las cobijas.

_"Perdóname, Katniss. En verdad, no quise dejarte. Es sólo… Es sólo que, es algo duro de afrontar sabes"_ Se mecía con ella, acariciando su cabello. Amoldando su cuerpo para que ella se acomodara como mejor quisiera. Su pecho punzando.

Suspiró pesado. Como si quisiera deshacerse de la misma forma de aquella idea. Sus ojos azules se tornaron acuosos. Eran demasiadas emociones para él también. Su abrazo siendo más apretado. Debía aceptarlo de una vez por todas,_ eso_ nunca sucedería. Su intención esta mañana debía romperse en mil pedacitos, por el bien de Katniss. Él no quería amargar su relación, mucho menos causar situaciones como estas. Lo único que él había querido era una _familia_. Sólo eso. Pero había sido suficiente como para haber desatado una guerra campal en casa antes del almuerzo, con Katniss atrincherada en una habitación, mientras él se despedía en silencio de sus sueños como padre. Entonces no vio venir el ataque. Cuando reaccionó pudo correr como demente a encerrarse en su antigua casa. Confundido y temeroso de hacer cualquier locura, cuestionándose _¿Por qué rayo le sucedía en estos momentos?_ Tenía años sin sufrir uno, pero afortunadamente podía controlarlos ahora. Su pena se vislumbró frente a sus ojos, cuando se dio cuenta de que su vida entera estaba lista para ser padre. Cuando observó sus cuadros arrumbados, recordando las técnicas de dibujo que había memorizado para enseñar. Cuando miró dentro de su cocina el gran horno, recordando sus ansias por enseñar a hornear a…

Pero no existiría nunca ese _"a"_ .

La habitación volvió a sumirse en silencio. Katniss había parado de llorar y ahora sólo suspiraba. Pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper la atmósfera creada sin querer. La lluvia empezaba a apaciguarse, el frío había quedado por completo afuera.

_"¿Podrás perdonarme?"_

Gris se encontró con azul. Ambos húmedos y temblorosos. Peeta intentó formar una sonrisa, pero la realidad de las cosas era que él no podía sonreír en ese momento. Quizá después. Pero ahora no. Primero debía borrar todo lo que su mente jugueteaba en torno al tema, y después, él podría volver a intentarlo.

Pero Katniss encontró una nueva palabra. Su menté la había arrojado sin querer, y aún no estaba segura de lo que significaba. Ni si quiera era bonita, o romántica. Es más, estaba segura de que esa palabra ni si quiera la podía agregar a su lista. Pero por alguna extraña razón no se fue.

**_Sobrevivir_**.

Pero, como si fuera un rayo de luz que atravesaba su cerebro. Pudo encajarla a su listado.

**_Pan . Esperanza . Protección . Naranjado . Amor . Familia . Hogar … Sobrevivir… Pan . Esperanza . Protección . Naranjado . Amor . Familia . Hogar . Sobrevivir… Pan . Esperanza . Protección ._**

De pronto el tiempo pareció haberse suspendido. Su cabeza trabajando a mil. Sus ojos capturados por la tristeza en el rostro de su chico del pan_. ¡Pero claro!_.

Ella había sobrevivido. Él también. Su hermana no. Su madre y Gale sí. Madge no. Johanna sí. Tanta gente del distrito no. Haymitch sí. Y su miedo, hacía tantos años atrás, se hizo real. Porque ella había preferido que Prim sobreviviera, aunque ella no. Pero el destino le jugó demasiado diferente. No le había bastado con que su padre tampoco lo hiciera, sino que marcó el camino de su vida con más muertes que nunca podrá olvidar.

Pero la vida de muchos más también la marcaron.

Había renunciado a cualquier posibilidad de tener hijos, porque ella no quería que ellos tuvieran que **_'Sobrevivir' _**Fuera lo que fuera. A Los Juegos del Hambre, al maldito gobierno de Panem, a la inmundicia del distrito 12, a las condiciones de la Veta… Pero todo eso ya no existía… Se había ido. Y no sólo se había ido, sino que le había dejado demasiado. Un mentor que ahora quería casi como un padre… Quizá como un tío. La relación con su madre que había muerto tantos años atrás. Un montón de nuevos amigos. Y un Peeta.

**_SU_**_ familia._

Y entonces lo supo. Su orbes se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente, pero ahora no se derramó ninguna. Los ojos de Peeta temblaron melancólicos al notar su mirada acuosa. Pero sus labios no permitieron que dijese nada. Deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo con urgencia.

Sintió a Peeta dudar, pero eso no la hizo desistir. Se puso en pie y lo haló para que la siguiera, con una extraña pizca de felicidad en el rostro. Dio un par de pasos, pero en seguida tuvo que frenar. Peeta no la seguía. Con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados la analizaba. Él la conocía. _¡Oh, sí… Y mejor que nadie! _Y jamás, NUNCA, había atestiguado un cambio de humor tan repentino como ahora. Así que, un poco desconfiado de lo que sucedía, abrió la boca para preguntar. Aunque Katniss se había adelantado ya…

_"Vamos a embarazarnos… Es decir, a embarazarme" _

_Claro, era eso._

La verdad, hasta ahora iba dándose cuenta de lo nada que estaba relacionada con el tema, pues los términos se habían atorado en su lengua y…

Reparó en que Peeta seguía con la boca abierta, con una expresión difícil de descifrar y un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Iba a preguntar un rezongón _¿Qué? _Pero la idea de lo que había dicho se mezcló con lo que habría interpretado Peeta.

Fue su turno de sonrojarse. Así que carraspeó. Se acercó a él despacio, con la profunda mirada azul sobre ella.

_"Bueno, no ahora"_ Musitó avergonzada, con un poco menos de energía. _"Necesito bañarme, tú sabes. La lluvia"_ Pero Peeta no reaccionaba aun. Su respiración lenta le hacía pensar que quizá necesitaba una confirmación un poco más…_ Romántica._

Se alzó en puntitas frente a él, abrazándolo de nuevo por el cuello. Respirando su aliento. Rozando con un mechón en su frente con la nariz de él. Suavizando todo lo que podía su voz. Lo sintió estremecerse y una sonrisita de satisfacción se escapó de sus labios. La mirada desconfiada de él, casi acusándola de jugar con sus sentimientos.

_"Si quiero" _Los ojos de Peeta abriéndose de la impresión, cristalizándose en el mismo instante. Sus labios abriéndose lentamente para decir no sé qué cosa. Insignificante para Katniss en ese momento. Sus dedos posándose sobre su boca para acallarlo. _"Tengamos un hijo, Peeta"_

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ni si quiera la punta de sus botas tocaban el suelo. Peeta abrazándola por la cintura con fuerza y alzándola con energía, su vestido ondeando pesado. El pecho de Katniss estallando de felicidad porque su _Diente de León_ era feliz de nuevo. Entonces todo se detuvo, y Peeta un tanto controlado, la bajó con delicadeza. Aspirando aire como si tuviera mucho tiempo sin hacerlo. Con un intento fallido por esconder su alegría.

_"Pero, ¿Por qué?"_

Katniss necesitó medio segundo para entender. _¿A caso era tan mala, que cuando hacía algo bien, era tan increíble que debía cuestionarse? _Se sintió ligeramente ofendida, pero de inmediato se tranquilizó a sí misma. Era Peeta. Él no veía lo mala que era ella, nunca. Ni aunque ella misma lo supiera. Restando los ataques que le daban, no había un momento en el que él desconfiara de verdad en ella. Y su corazón se derritió. Su mirada se enterneció. Él aun no la soltaba. De hecho se aferraba a ella, como si al soltarla significara que su sueño de ser padre se esfuma.

_"Porque… Será completamente nuestro" **Tuyo**_, corrigió en su mente. Sabía que Peeta era siempre un romántico. Siempre detallista y amoroso. Y ella… Bueno pues, ella no. Así de simple. Y su conclusión era distinta a la que quizá Peeta había formado en su mente. Se dejó volver a levantar, ahora en brazos. Mientras Peeta pegaba la frente a la suya, y recitaba palabras de amor y futuro.

_Porque será completamente tuyo. _Y es que eso era lo más sincero que ha podido decir, después de los _'te amo'_ que se escapaban de sus labios en algunas ocasiones. Porque su mente había hecho **_Clik _**y como arte de magia, los miedos se habían evaporizado. Porque sería de él, de Peeta. Porque no había nadie mejor para ser padre que él. Porque cuando se había quedado dormida en la playa, visualizó al hijo de Peeta, y fue por él que ella juró que todo acabaría y que lo salvaría a costa de su propia vida. Y lo seguirá haciendo. Por el simple hecho de que será sangre de él, de verlo acunar a su bebé con toda la ternura de la que sabe que es capaz.

Se sintió recostada en el sofá, y observó a Peeta arrodillarse a su lado. Besando sus manos con devoción. Mirándola con tanta ternura y amor, que sus mejillas se teñían. Susurrándole que él se encargaría de que todo estuviera bien, hablando de cuando eso sucediera. Agradeciéndole miles de veces, besándola en cada oportunidad. Y su corazón descansó confirmando más que nunca que esa era la mejor decisión del mundo.

Porque su hijo nunca tendrá que preocuparse por **_sobrevivir_**, solo por vivir. Porque con Peeta a su lado, y un Haymitch al otro lado del patio, ese **_hogar_** sería el más apropiado para el hijo de Peeta. Porque si era ella quien podía completar una **_familia_** para su _Diente de León_, lo haría. Porque sabía que Peeta derrochaba **_amor_** con ella, y ella amaría a ese bebé de la misma intensidad que lo amaba a él, porque Peeta amaría eso. Porque ella también estaba ansiosa por verlo crecer, por verlo sentado junto a su padre pintando atardeceres de color **_Naranjado. _**Porque sabía y estaba completamente segura que nunca estarían mejor cuidados que con ellos, que la **_protección_** de Peeta alcanzaba para alguien más. Porque un hijo de ellos dos, del Sinsajo y del chico del pan, era más allá de un sueño… La **_esperanza_** encarnada. Y porque sabía que nada, absolutamente nada, podría salir mal en cuanto estuviera cerca su _chico del **pan**_**.**

.o:o:O:o:o.o:o:O:o:o.o:o:O:o:o.o:o:O:o:o.o:o:O:o:o.

¿Me merezco un review? Disculpen si no es lo que esperaban, pero en serio me esforcé como en cada uno que subo, de que quedara lo más dulce y tierno que puedo.** (:**

Bollos de queso y té caliente para todos **:3** … Obvio, no de Peeta… ¡Bah! Si ya lo saben ¿No? Él es mío **:3** Grrr

Chao.


End file.
